heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Split-Man
Split-Man is one of four Robot Masters constructed by Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily. Two half-Robots put together into one, they were constructed as part of a compromise between the two doctors. Physical Appearance The left half and right half of Split-Man's body have completely different themes, reflected in his physical appearance. His fiery left half sports a red color, with orange added to the hand and boot. On both the inside of his hand and the bottom of his boot, there is an exhaust vent. The former allows him to generate and throw fireballs, and the latter would have allowed him to shoot jets of flame from his feet to fly had he been completely fire-based. The fiery side even has a glowing orange eye—a coincidentally perfect complement to the electric blue eye on his right side. His electric side is colored the same electric blue, decorated with yellow lightning bolt decals on the arm and leg. His boot is colored the same bright yellow, and his right hand—a permanent buster arm—houses a static generator it uses to shoot off lightning. Weapons/Abilities Each half of Split-Man has exactly one sustained attack. His left half bears the Fireball, in which he generates a small, sustained ball of fire and hurls it at his foe. He can do this rather quickly, meaning he may use this move in rapid succession. His right half sports the static generator, allowing him to fire quick bolts of lightning. They are incredibly speedy and in general hard to dodge, but they bear low voltage, so getting hit by one is to be expected. However, when combined—if a volley of Lightning is shot into a Fireball—Split-Man's signature attack, the Heat Lightning, occurs. A small explosion results, and pieces of flame and superheated lightning burst out in all directions, save for directly under the explosion. Split-Man's obtained weapon is the Heat Lightning, in which the wielder alternates between firing fireballs and blasts of lightning. If the wielder hits a fireball with a bolt of lightning, the fireball becomes superheated, and does significantly more damage to whatever it strikes. Personality If his name isn't enough of a hint, Split-Man has split personalities. His angry fire-based half and his more civil electric half are quite opposite, and they clash often. This results in Split-Man having a tough time making decisions. When it comes down to it, though, the two halves know they're better together rather than apart, and they'll do their best to destroy their opponent together. Backstory After the defeat of Heart-Man's four Robot Masters, Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily sent out four more of their own. Split-Man, being the last one they built, was forged out of compromise. Dr. Wily was interested in trying his hand at another fire-based Robot Master, while Dr. Coda wanted to try a real electric-based one. When the two could not reach an agreement, they made a compromise—each scientist built one half of a Robot Master, then simply put them together, forming Split-Man. He was soon sent off to take over a thermal energy plant, where he was quite comfortable in both the furnaces and the generators. Nothing has been heard of Split-Man since his second defeat in the Doctors' Fortress. Trivia/External Links Trivia Split-Man's two Robotic halves were both built to be fully self-sufficient. If Split-Man was vertically sliced in half, both of his halves would still function apart from one another for a time. Origin Like most Coda Robots, I was going for originality with Split-Man. I believe they first came into being when I was examining a friend's own Robot Master, Paradox-Woman, a Robot who weaponized two opposite things in seemingly impossible ways (e.g., her signature weapon was flaming ice). I wondered how I might build a Robot like that, and I was struck with the idea of a Robot that was not one whole, but two halves, built by two different scientists—one fire, one ice. Eventually, somehow, ice got swapped out for electricity, likely so I could use the line "Heat Lightning," but Split-Man was the result. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters